russelfandomcom-20200213-history
10th Golden Screen TV Awards – Marian Rivera and Gerald Anderson Lead Winners List
March 2, 2013 The Entertainment Press Society (ENPRESS, Inc.) has revealed the winners of the 2013 Golden Screen Awards for television on Friday, March 1, 2013 at Teatrino, Promenade, Greenhills Shopping Center, San Juan City. Kapuso Primetime Queen Marian Rivera and Kapamilya Drama Prince Gerald Anderson bagged top acting honors. ABS-CBN’s Walang Hanggan, on the other hand, was named Best Drama Series and the Kapamilya Network as the Oustanding TV Station. Here is the complete list of winners of the 2013 Golden Screen Awards for Television: :Outstanding Educational Program: :AHA! (GMA-7) :Outstanding Educational Program Host: :Drew Arellano for AHA! (GMA-7) :Outstanding Magazine TV Program: :iJuander (GMA News TV) :Outstanding Magazine TV Hosts: :Susan Enriquez and Cesar Apolinario, iJuander (GMA-7) :Outstanding Lifestyle Program: :Kris TV (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Lifestyle Program Host: :Kris Aquino, Kris TV (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Public Affairs Program: :Failon Ngayon (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Public Affairs Program Host: :Winnie Monsod, Bawal Ang Pasaway Kay Mareng Winnie (GMA News TV) :Outstanding Public Service Program: :Wish Ko Lang (GMA-7) :Outstanding Public Affairs Program Host: :Vicky Morales, Wish Ko Lang (GMA-7) :Outstanding Sports Program: :PBA (IBC) :NBA (IBC) :Outstanding Celebrity Talk Program: :Bottomline With Boy Abunda (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Celebrity Talk Program Host: :Boy Abunda, Bottomline With Boy Abunda (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Documentary Program: :Philippine Treasures (GMA-7) :Outstanding Documentary Program Host: :Kara David, iWitness (GMA-7) :Outstanding News Program: :State of the Nation: Ang Trahedya ni Sendong (GMA News TV) :Outstanding Male News Presenter: :Julius Babao, Bandila (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Female News Presenter: :Vicky Morales, Saksi (GMA-7) :Outstanding Breakthrough Performance by An Actor: :Richard Yap, My Binondo Girl (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Breakthrough Performance by An Actress: :Jasmine Curtis, Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum (TV5) :Outstanding Showbiz Talk Program: :Showbiz Inside Report (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Male Talk Program Host: :Boy Abunda, The Buzz (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Female Talk Program Host: :Janice de Belen, Showbiz Inside Report (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Adapted Reality Competition Program: :Survivor Philippines Doubles Celebrity Showdown (GMA-7) :Outstanding Original Reality Competition Program: :Talentadong Pinoy (TV5) :Outstanding Adapted Reality Competition Program Hosts: :Luis Manzano & Billy Crawford, Pilipinas Got Talent (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Original Reality Competition Program Host: :Dingdong Dantes, Protégé: The Battle For The Big Artista Break (GMA-7) :Outstanding Talent Search Program: :Born to be a Star (IBC) :Outstanding Talent Search Program Host: :Anja Aguilar, Born to be a Star (IBC) :Outstanding Natural History / Wildlife Program: :Failon Ngayon (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Natural History / Wildlife Program Host: :Kim Atienza, Matanglawin (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Crime / Investigative Program: :XXX (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Crime Investigative Program Hosts: :Pinky Webb, Anthony Taberna & Julius Babao, XXX (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding News Magazine Program: :Patrol ng Pilipino (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding News Magazine Program Host: :Karen Davila & Anthony Taberna, Ako Ang Simula (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Gag Program: :Bubble Gang (GMA-7) :Outstanding Comedy Program: :Pepito Manaloto (GMA-7) :Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Gag or Comedy Program: :John Feir, Pepito Manaloto (GMA-7) :Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Gag or Comedy Program: :Sheena Halili, Tweets for My Sweet (GMA-7) :Outstanding Performance by an Actor in a Gag or Comedy Program: :Ogie Alcasid, Bubble Gang (GMA-7) :Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Gag or Comedy Program: :Angelica Panganiban, Banana Split (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Variety Program: :Eat Bulaga! (GMA-7) :Outstanding Musical Program: :ASAP 2012 (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Male Host in a Musical or Variety Program: :Vic Sotto, Eat Bulaga (GMA-7) :Outstanding Female Host in a Musical or Variety Program: :Julia Clarete, Eat Bulaga (GMA-7) :Outstanding Game Show: :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (IBC) :Outstanding Game Show Host: :Christopher de Leon, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (IBC) :Outstanding Single Drama: :Maalaala Mo Kaya, “Manika” episode (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Adapted Drama Series: :Valiente (TV5) :Outstanding Original Drama Series: :Walang Hanggan (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series: :(Tie) Paulo Avelino, Walang Hanggan (ABS-CBN) / Neil Ryan Sese, Munting Heredera (GMA-7) :Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series: :Helen Gamboa, Walang Hanggan (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Performance of by an Actor in a Single Drama or Telemovie Program: :Coco Martin, Maalaala Mo Kaya “Kamao” episode (ABS-CBN) :Outstanding Performance of by an Actress in a Single Drama or Telemovie Program: :Sylvia Sanchez, Untold Stories “Kahit Ako’y Mangmang” episode (TV5) :Best Performance by an Actor in a TV Series: :Gerald Anderson, Budoy (ABS-CBN) :Best Performance By An Actress in a Drama Series: :Marian Rivera, Amaya (GMA-7) :Golden Screen’s Outstanding TV Network Award: :IBC :ABS-CBN SPECIAL AWARDS :Helen Vela Lifetime Achievement Award: :Gloria Romero (Drama), Nova Villa (Comedy), and Mel Tiangco (Broadcasting) :Ulirang Alagad ng Sining: :Eddie Garcia